The present invention relates to a composite strip for contacting a panel, and more particularly, to a weatherstrip having an elastomeric body, a hard bearing layer, and a friction reducing surface coating on the bearing layer, wherein the coating can include particles.
Many vehicles employ windows formed of glass panels, wherein the window may be fixed or moveable relative to a portion of the vehicle. A common construction includes the use of a glass panel in a door, wherein the door and the glass panel move relative to the remainder of the vehicle, and the glass panel moves relative to the door. In this construction, the glass panel is frequently moved between an open position and closed position with respect to the door and/or a portion of the vehicle frame. Increased business transactions such as restaurant, banking and pharmacy services are now regularly offered in a drive-through format. These transactions require the repeated release and engagement of the glass panel and the vehicle. The repeated opening and closing of the glass panel places significant stress on the seal between the glass panel and the vehicle.
Weatherseals are also employed at the interface of a fixed panel such as a front or rear window, and the adjacent portion of the vehicle body.
Traditionally, a weatherseal is employed at the interface between the glass panel and the vehicle door and/or the vehicle. The interface between the weatherseal and the glass panel must be sufficient to substantially preclude the penetration of water, air borne particles and air along the periphery of the glass panel, while still permitting ready engagement and disengagement of the glass panel without requiring excessive force.
Therefore, the need exists for a weatherstrip which provides reduced friction when engaging and disengaging a panel. The need also exists for a weatherstrip that can guide the travel of a panel relative to the weatherstrip, while maintaining a reduced sliding friction. The need further exists for a weatherstrip that can satisfy sliding force cycle tests without requiring relatively expensive materials.
The present invention provides a composite strip for engaging a panel, wherein the composite strip reduces friction upon relative motion between the strip and the panel. The present invention provides a composite strip for releasable or permanent engagement with a panel.
In a first configuration, the present composite strip includes an elastomeric body having a hard bearing layer located in areas of contact with the panel, wherein the bearing layer includes a surface coating for reducing friction. One configuration of the surface coating can include particles or particulates. The bearing layer and the surface coating are selected to reduce sliding force upon movement of the panel relative to the composite strip. The particulated surface coating forms an irregular textured surface for engaging the panel. One configuration of the invention encompasses a composite strip having a relatively soft elastomeric body, such as 70 Shore A, a hard bearing layer, having a hardness greater than approximately 40 Shore D and a surface coating on the bearing layer, wherein the coating can optionally include particles. In a further configuration, the bearing layer has a hardness between approximately 60 to 65 Shore D.